Sweet Release
by Inspirational Stars
Summary: it wasn't as if she hadn't known,she knew,she just chose to ignore it just like he did.


**Summary:**_ it wasn't as if she hadn't known,she knew,she just chose to ignore it just like he did._

**Pairing:** Rico/ Jo

**Rating: **_T:Teen_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Twisted or the characters and i'll probably never own a show in my life. I just like to write fanfictions._

••••••

**Sweet Release **

She had been halfway to dream land when her cell phone vibrated loudly against the wooden end table by her bed.

She had groaned loudly in the silence of her room, and turned over to see who the hell texted her and why, maybe it was Danny.

Sighing loudly ,and pushing messy curls away from her face, Jo reached for her cellphone, and read the text message from Rico.

_**Can we talk?**_

_You want to talk? now?_ She texted as she looked at her digital clock that read one forty-three am.

_**Well yeah, I really need to talk to you and its kinda cold outside, actually its really cold, I think the temperature dropped farther than the weatherman predicted. **_He replied.

_Rico...where are you._ She sighed as she pushed her comforter off her legs and moved herself into a sitting position on her bed.

_**Outside your house..**_ He replied and Jo quickly moved to her window overlooking the driveway, and saw Rico's bike on her lawn.

Sighing heavily once more, Jo quickly made her way out of her room and quietly down the steps. Opening the door to see a shivering Rico on her doorstep.

"Hey-"

Jo quickly shushed him, and put a finger over her lips telling him he couldn't talk right now. With a wave of her hand she motioned for Rico to come in, once in, she shut the door behind him.

She pointed her finger upwards, telling him they were heading to her room, as she stepped up the stairs, he followed silently.

As Rico stepped into Jo's room he looked it over,really looked it over, it was different at nighttime, it meant something different at this time of night. It wasn't as if this was his first time being in her room. Hes been in here more times than he could remember, but this time was different, he was here for a different purpose than studying in her room with the door open so her mom down stairs could hear everything going on.

"So what's up." He hears Jo ask him as he turns around to face her, and he's realized that she has shut the door, that they are alone and her parents are asleep somewhere down the hall, and its almost two in the morning, and his doubt has somehow heighten.

"I..uh-" he swallowed harshly, he hadn't actually thought of what to say to her when they were face to face.

Jo just looked on as he tried to form the words he wanted to say to her.

Rico rubbed the palms of his hands together as he looked down at the carpeted floor of Jo's room. "I don't really know how to say this." he begins.

Jo crosses her arms over her chest and continues to stare at him, "Come on Rico, its nearly two o'clock in the morning, what is it."

"I..um..I like you." he spits out as he glances up at her but all he sees is a confused look with a hint of amusement.

"Thats why you woke me up in the middle of the night." she says as she walks past him to sit on the edge of her bed."I like you too Rico."

"No, no I don't think you understand." he says as he turns to face her. " I really like you...like the way Danny likes Lacey." He explains and lets out a breathe.

Jo eyes widen at the confession, but she doesn't say anything.

And he wasn't sure that was a good sign or not so he continues to confess his heart out to her, telling her how long he's been crushing on her, and how he didn't want to mess up their friendship, and how he knew that she was all about Danny and solving this case. About how he realized that he had to tell her when he was in the middle of brushing his teeth before he went to bed and all he could think about was her and what she was doing. That he had stayed up over two hours contemplating on whether to come or go to sleep. That he really needed her to say something to him because he felt like he was talking to himself.

She'd be lying to herself if she said this came out of she had no idea he felt this way. Truth was she saw,she seen the way he would look at her. The compliments he would try to hide beind the 'i mean that in the most friendliest way not the way were I want to get you into bed and have you under me type way'. She knew, but Rico chose to ignore it and in return she chose the same. But did he honestly have to use Danny and Lacey as a comparison. She was just being somewhat okay with the fact that her two friends were sucking face on a video screen. She just got back to actually somewhat looking Danny straight in his eyes. She was tolerable of Lacey and Lacey of her.

When Jo turns to face him, she sees what she felt when she thought she was in love with Danny. " I..uh-" Jo she starts but stops quickly when she's figured that's all that's going to come out of her mouth. She's not exactly sure what she wants to say, or how she going to say it. She had knew at one point that she was going to be confronted by this, she just didn't think would be be happening at two in the morning.

"Where are you going?" She asks when she feels the weight of the bed gone.

"I shouldn't have come, I mean its late and your tried and we have that huge chem test to study for tomorrow plus I have to go to the dentist you know how that always freaks me out. I'll let myself out." He quickly explains.

Jo is quick on her feet when she sees him walking to the door,"So your just going to leave like some coward now." her words rush out as she tries to keep him from going, she doesn't know why, but shes sure that after this point they won't be the same again.

"I'm not entire sure what I feel for you." her words rush out again when her bedroom door is open."I mean my feelings are all over the place, you know with Danny and Lacey, and now I actually have to pretend I like Tyler to get information, I just-"

"-How about a date" He says without thinking as he turns around to see Jo's stunned face. He clears his throat before he continues,"That way you'll know if you actually like me or not." he says shyly.

"Okay." She whispers out and she's surprised that she could actually get something out.

Rico smiles widely at this,"Um...how about Friday we can go to Johnny Cakes and eat there you know with the studying and the books and things like that." he trips over some of his words because he's just that excited.

She just nods this time before a small smile appears on her face,and he feels like jumping for joy because hes just asked her out and she said yes. An actual yes.

"I..um..I should go now."

"Okay,...I'll see you at school later, yeah?"

He nods,"Yeah."

He walks into the bedroom door when he turns to leaves, and Jo tries not to laugh at his suspense.

He turns around clearly embarrassed, before he smiles once again and actual manages to not walk into anymore doors.

And hes gone, somewhere down the street with his bike and its now two thirty and in the morning and Jo doesn't know if she'll actually make it back to sleep.

••••••

**A/N: I'm not sure if I want to keep this a one-shot or not. Tell me if I should. **

**I had a really hard time picking out a name for this.**


End file.
